


Longer days

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex In A Cave, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ||being locked in a prison with your abuser can't lead to anything good, especially when you talk back||I wrote this because of my intrusive thoughts and this grossed myself out so please read the tags and if this triggers you please click off and stay safe. I also wrote this pre tommy getting locked in the prison and pre revivalThis is purely roleplay, and if any cc wants it taken down I will.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Longer days

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: rape, murder, abuse
> 
> !!THIS ISN'T MEANING TO GLORIFY ANYTHING FEATURED!!

Dream knows how to make a day seem longer. At least, not in a good way. Tommy had passed out near the lava about an hour ago. There was something different about the blonde male, it seemed as if he had lost all hope he once had from escaping prison. So now the room was quiet, with nothing but the smell of burning skin to accompany him.

Earlier Tommy had tried to reach in the fire hoping he wasn't stuck With dream, and had burnt off a bit of his fingers and passed out for a second time. 

The twinkle of blonde hair against the lava, his small face and thin frame looked naive as he slept.

Dream got up and grabbed Tommy by the ankles, pulling him closer into the prison.

Dream smiled slightly. Tommy needs to be put in his place. He thought, lying Tommy down on the warm obsidian floor. He then got on top of the younger boy. 

This caused Tommy to grunt, and jolt awake. 

"W-what are you doing. Get off of me" he snapped.

"Awe, that's no way to treat an old friend, isn't it" dream cooed. "We're going to have so much fun together while you visit"

"we're not friends."

"Oh, really" dream replied, tilting his head.

"Yes. Now get off of me"

Dream got up.

"Thank you—" Tommy muttered, before he was met with Dream kicking his face against the wall.

"It's funny how you think you're in control" Dream scoffed. "Now, bend over"

"W-what? I'm not doing whatever… Sick thing you want me to do, dream" Tommy protested.

"Bend over. Or I'll make you burn off more than some measly fingertips" Dream commanded.

"I already told you, I'm not going to do whatever fucked up thing you're demanding."

Dream yanked Tommy up by his arm and walked over to the lava.

"This is your last chance to listen to me," he threatened.

"F-fuck off" Tommy stammered.

Dream just smiled and submerged Tommy's hand into the lava. Sharp pains were sent all over Tommy's arms, and both of them began to smell burning flesh. 

"OH GOD, P-PLEASE I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU LIKE JUST TAKE MY HAND OUT OF THE LAVA" Tommy yelled.

"Good choice" dream said, pulling the now charred hand out from the lava. 

Dream walked deeper Into the cave, Tommy following slowly behind.

"Now, bend over" 

Tommy silently obeyed, bending down whilst breathing heavily. 

Dream began to take off the younger boys pants and his boxers. He smirked looking at the smaller boy's boxers. They were light pink with darker purple stripes. He then unbuttoned his own fly

"You're going to be a good boy and take my cock, aren't you" Dream cooed.

He thrust forward.

Tommy screamed, nearly loud enough that one of the prison guards could probably hear him. He thought of himself of having a high pain tolerance, especially after all the wars he had gone through. But as Dream thrusted deeper and deeper in, it hurted. He screamed and screamed out for help, but it didn't work. 

Why would it, they can barely even hear me through the obsidian. Tommy thought.

"You're tight. Did I take your virginity?" Dream mocked.

The question felt like a stab in the chest. He had taken something that wasn't his. Tommy had hoped for his virginity to be taken in a more sensual scenario. But he had lost all control, and had it unfairly ripped from him. Tears streamed down his face, along with choked sobs.

"You're screaming as if anyone could hear you, you're fucking pathetic Tommy" dream thrusted in harder.

Tommy's insides felt as if they were on fire. His whole body ached. He felt as if he was being stabbed, and hated every minute. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry and give Dream what he wanted.

And then he felt it. Cum flooded his insides, adding a sting to the pain that was already there. He began to sob, and scream out.

Tommy gathered what little strength he had left and kicked Dream down. There was nowhere to run, but he needed to run.

He ran to the entryway of the cell and began to yell.

"SAM I NEED TO LEAVE! LET ME GO! ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE GOD" he begged, tears streaming down his face as his legs shook.

With a bang Tommy fell unconscious. Dream had knocked him out.

"It's a shame we couldn't get along Tommy," dream said melancholically "we used to be friends"

He dragged Tommy away from the door and laid him down, more rougher than last time.

It didn't look like he would wake up for a while, so he walked over to where he had been sleeping for the previous days and went to sleep.

The next day…

Tommy yawned awake. His whole body ached. 

"Oh God" he mumbled, forcing himself to sit up.

Dream was still asleep when he looked around the room. At least he didn't have to deal with Dream right now. He felt sick remembering what had happened the previous day.

I wish Tubbo were here he thought. He wished someone— anyone who wasn't dream to be here. He wished he had someone to hold him, and tell him it was going to be okay.

He felt powerless. It was like he'd been in exile all over again, but one hundred times worse. He couldn't even cry in fear of waking Dream up. He didn't want to risk getting raped again.

Dream stretched across the obsidian floor yawning. He opened his eyes and got up.

"Good morning Tommy" Dream said, dryly.

No response.

"Aww, don't you know it's rude to not speak to the person who you're living with?" He mocked.

Again, Tommy didn't respond.

"C'mon, you can't ignore me for a whole week!" Dream said "We're friends, aren't we?"

"We're not friends, now fuck off" Tommy snapped, hoping it would get the older male to shut up.

"So you haven't learned" dream scolded. "You aren't a hero Tommy. You're not better than me. If anything, you're worse"

Was he really worse than dream? They used to be close. Tommy thought. No- I'm better than him...

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Dream mocked.

Tommy sighed, "whatever Dream, just leave me alone"

"Awe, come on" dream said walking over to Tommy and bending down to his eye level "you don't want a repeat of yesterday, do you? Or are you a slut? Hm"

Tommy looked away and buried his face in his knees. The man who had raped him was treating it as if it was just fun and games.

Dream kicked Tommy down "I guess you do, whore" he unbuttoned his fly "now make yourself useful for once and suck. You'll lose another hand if you don't."

Tommy, fearful of what Dream would do hesitantly obeyed. With his luck, Dream wasn't small, but rather the opposite.

He tentatively put his mouth around Dreams cock, and shuddered at the sour taste.

He slowly Began to suck Dreams cock, hating every bit of it. Dream apparently didn't like the smaller boys rhythm and grabbed a Chunk of blonde hair, and thrusted his hips, forcing Tommy's head forward.

Tommy gagged, a year running down his cheek. Dream began to cum, and to say it tasted bad was the fucking understatement of the century it tasted bitter and tart, in simpler words it was fucking horrendous.

Dream shoved Tommy off him and glared. "I'm done. Now be quiet fucking whore" he sneered. Dream went over to his side of the prison, and started thinking of god knows what.

About a hour had passed and Dream had fallen asleep. But Tommy remained awake, lost in thought.

Why had dream done this? Why was he stuck here? Why couldn't a week go faster? Who caused the explosions?

He wanted to get revenge. No, he needed to get revenge

He was going to kill dream.

There wasn't much he could use to kill Dream, and Dream happened to have 2 lives. He settled on strangulation, which was obviously the quickest option.

He walked over to where the older boy lay and grabbed his neck. He began to squeeze, hoping to block an airway and kill him.

Dream grunted in his sleep, clearly being disturbed by the younger male's frantic squeezing.

"What the fuck?" A half asleep dream mumbled not fully understanding what was going on.

As soon as Dream had realized he was being strangled, Tommy's fate was sealed. He pushed Tommy's hands down and jumped up.

As Tommy scrambled to get up, Dream stomped his head down, dealing the first killing blow.

Tommy had blacked out.

Dream stomped a second time, crimson blood beginning to stain Tommy's formerly blond hair, and Dream's feet.

Dream stomped a final time, killing Tommy's skull fracturing. The dark sticky blood now stained the young boy's hair and Dream's feet.

Tommyinnit was dead.

Tommy, "I'm the hero" innit was dead 

Tommy, "pity me" innit was dead.

And it was because of Dream.


End file.
